


In the jungle of hell

by Hatchered



Series: Gold digging douchebags [2]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchered/pseuds/Hatchered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only the road to El Dorado was as straight as the map made it out to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A flicker of hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miserableboyfriends (hillbillied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillbillied/gifts).



> So, I had some ideas for a somewhat sequel to what I wrote for Ed's birthday, so here we are. This is currently only planned to be two or three parts, and like the other one it's not really going to be canon to anything. I just felt like writing more about my favourites in this setting, so that's what I did.
> 
> Also, this is going to be a lot gayer than the previous one because I've got a bunch of ideas and I know Ed won't want me to hold back when it comes to those, lmao.

The soft dripping of water was the first sound that reached his ears as he returned to the world of the wake, his eyes flickering open to find the endless green leaves above gleaming in early morning light. It was a sight he was growing all the more used to, having spent the past few days in what seemed like a jungle that would never end, but it was still so very different from the years he had spent sleeping in rotting houses that had once belonged to people like him. 

Turning onto his side, his eyes fell onto Skip, the other man still fast asleep despite that the world was waking up, and the jungle was getting noisier with every second. It was as if all the animals hiding in the trees and bushes had suddenly decided that the world needed to hear them, and they were now all calling out in unison. 

After another moment of listening to the snores coming from his friend, and the sounds of the forest, Malarkey pushed himself up, fingers digging into the dirt that he was sure was coating his back after another rough night sleeping on it. It was what he was growing used to by now, and it was all like the dust he had used to sleep in that had clung to every fibre of his shirt. 

A hand forcefully gave Skip a shove as Malarkey pushed himself to his feet, arms stretching over his head in a try to ease the tense muscles in his back While he was used to sleeping on the ground after all the years on the streets, the jungle with hidden roots and branches was something he was not as accustomed to. 

Fingers closed around slightly damp parchment as Malarkey picked up their precious map where they had discarded it the night before when they had settled down to sleep. It was rare for it ever to be far away from either of them, and during the previous nights, it had usually been on either of their persons', but their exhaustion the night before had clearly led to some recklessness. 

Unrolling the map, he let his eyes travel over the black lines crossing the yellow surface, their starting point and goal obvious in an otherwise rather confusing mess. While it was obvious what landmarks they were supposed to follow, Malarkey was well aware that they would never have even started on their journey, had it not been for Skip memorising the map, and finding the starting point. 

“Come on, Skip, we need to go.” Using his foot, Malarkey lightly prodded his friend in the side and watched as Skip rolled over on his back, eyes shifting first to the leaves above, and then to Malarkey's face. 

“Jesus, Mal, no need to kick me. I'm awake, okay?” Rubbing his side, Skip sent his friend a slight grin, ignoring as the other rolled his eyes and returned to scanning the map. During the years the two had known each other, Skip had never encountered a Malarkey that was cheerful in the morning, and he doubted there would be a change any time soon. 

It only took a moment for the blond to rise to his feet, golden eyes surveying the surrounding area briefly before he joined the redhead in the studying of the map. 

“Where's the dog?” Malarkey's question would have sounded natural to anyone else, but Skip could note the slightly dry undertone, a thing that caused a smile to curl onto his lips. It was obvious Malarkey didn't like the dog they had brought with them from Cortes' ship, and Skip was almost surprised there hadn't yet been an occurrence where the redhead had tried to kill it. 

Turning his eyes away from the map, Skip allowed his eyes to scan their surroundings a second time, this time keeping an eye out for the dark, fluffy shape of their four-legged companion. The dog had a tendency to wander off, but it was rare it was ever out of their sights for long, and so for it not being there right then and there was odd. 

“Hey, Mick, where are you buddy?” His words were followed by a low whistle as he surveyed the area again, a hand shadowing his eyes from the tendrils of sunshine seeping in through the leaves above. “Come on, it's not a good time to play games!” Slight worry creeped through the pit of his stomach as there was no telltale bark from the dog, letting Skip know where he was hiding. 

The rustle of Malarkey rolling up the map again caused the blond to turn, his paler eyes meeting the other man's darker hues for a moment, the worry evident in the golden depths. While he hadn't wanted to admit it, Skip had become attached to the dog during the days they had spent together, and the thought of it gone was one he didn't want to even think. 

“Mick, you stupid son of a bitch, where are you?” Cupping his hands around his mouth to get the sound to carry, Malarkey allowed his eyes to slip from Skip's, focusing instead on scanning the surroundings. It was true that he wasn't fond of the dog, but the worry in his friend's eyes was enough for him to know that finding the animal was important. 

They were stood there for a moment, staring into the jungle that suddenly seemed a lot less friendly, before there was a low rustle in the bushes to their left, a sound that was soon followed by the appearance of the black dog. 

There was a noticeable breath of relief from Skip at the sight of the animal, and while Malarkey knew he would never admit it, there was slight relief in him too. If so only because it meant the dog was alive, and there was no chance of them finding it torn apart by an unknown creature. There were enough unknown things for them to stumble upon in the new country they were in for them to have to worry about murderous creatures with a taste for blood...

“Hey, what's this, buddy?” Skip's voice called his attention back, and it took Malarkey a moment to spot the object resting in his friend's palm until he noticed the bright shine of gold. A shine his eyes had missed ever since they had lost everything they owned – except for the map – to the thugs onboard Cortes' ship. “What did you find?” The object was studied as Skip ran his free hand over the dog's soft fur, well aware of Malarkey's sudden attention. 

The blond didn't even protest as the piece of gold was snatched from his palm to be held up to the light, and a smile played in his lips as he watched Malarkey hungrily study it. While both of them had always had a love for gold, the redhead had always been the one with a desperate desire for it, and it was obvious the found piece had once more sparked something in his friend. 

“It's _gold_ , Skip. You know what this means, don't ya?” A wide smile was on Malarkey's lips by now as he clutched the piece of gold in his hand, eyes flickering down to meet Skip's. “It means we must be _close_. El Dorado must be somewhere around here!” Gesturing around the small clearing, almost as if the city of gold would peek out from behind a tree, Malarkey nodded to himself. “We're so goddamn _close_.”

“You know that this also means, though, right?” Shooting his friend a smile, Skip pushed himself to his feet, a hand reaching out to grip the redhead's shoulder firmly.

“What?” A slightly confused look slipped across Malarkey's face, momentarily stunned by being on eye-level with Skip once more, and the gold briefly almost forgotten. 

“You owe Mick an apology. He has clearly shown that he's not as useless as you've tried to make him out to be.” Skip's words were followed by a low groan from Malarkey, slight annoyance finding it's way into his eyes. 

“I'm not apologising to a _dog_ , Skip. No way.” 

“Sure as hell you are. You owe him.”

“He's a _dog_ , Skip. A stupid _dog_.”

“But he brought you _gold_.”

There was another low groan, filled with what almost sounded like regret. 

“ _I know_. But I'm still not apologising to a _dog_. That's humiliating.” 

“I don't care, you're doing it, or he's getting your share in the gold we find.”

“You wouldn't dare, Skip.” 

“Oh, I would dare. Just you watch me!”

And with that, the blond was off, followed by a happily unsuspecting dog and a fuming redhead, clutching a small piece of gold as if it was his only lifeline.


	2. Dear memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories shapes us to who we are, but sometimes they are more painful than we want to admit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was just supposed to be two chapters in this part, but seeing as the second one got really really long, I decided to split it up into two. So this has a lot more backstory in it, while the next one will wrap it all up and give us some more happier douchebags.

_1492_  
The wood was rough under his fingers as he pressed his hands against the door, ignoring any potential splinters that it could all result in. It was the last time the door would be closed by his own two hands, and he wanted to do it, even if it was as much as struggle as it had been all the other times he had attempted it. 

There was a low encouragement coming from his mother, and he knew that despite that he couldn't see her face, there was a smile on her lips. Despite his young age, he knew her by heart, and the sound of her voice whenever she smiled was ingrained into his mind. 

The door fell shut with a low grown, and he took a step back to let his father forward, eyes following the large key as it was put in the lock and turned. The click of the locking mechanisms falling into place made it all feel so final, and despite the smile on his mother's lips, he could see the sad look she sent the house as the family turned to leave. 

Their house wasn't the only that now stood empty among the vast fields that had been worked by people for centuries. The village had slowly been emptying as the months had passed, leaving behind locked up houses and empty streets, and now, as they turned to leave, there were only a handful or two that would still be there. They were the lucky ones, the ones who weren't turned away, and they were all well aware of that as they watched the carts being loaded up and starting down the dry road, heading for whatever home another part of the world could offer. 

“Now, you remember what we told you?” His mother's smile was a little less bright as she lifted him onto the last cart, her hands reluctant to let him go. “We will see you in Seville as soon as we can. Stay with Joseph, he will keep you safe.” A nod was given from the driver as he turned to face them, his eyes serious and dark under the brim of his hat. 

“I know, _ima_.” Tears burned in his eyes as she pulled Don in for a hug, her familiar scent invading his senses, as if trying to force him to remember it until they would meet again. 

“Until then, promise me that you will keep this safe.” A thick leather string was tied around his neck, and a heavy weight came to rest against his chest, almost burning through the fabric of his shirt with its importance. His hand came up to clutch the key, before his eyes flickered up to meet his father's gaze. 

“I will keep it safe for you, _aba_. Until you can take it back.” He was full of a child's naivety, a toothy grin emerging on his lips as he nodded towards his parents. “ _Shalom, ima._ ” A wave was directed towards his mother, as the cart set into motion and started to increase the distance between them. “ _Shalom, aba._ ”

Waves were directed towards him in return, and Don watched as his father pulled his mother closer. Unbeknownst to him, their smiles would fade as soon as he was gone, and they were faced with the reality of that they would never see their son again. 

–

_A jungle somewhere in goddamn Mexico_  
A tired groan slipped from Malarkey's lips as his foot caught on yet another root, sending pain flaring up through his leg. He had long since lost count of how many roots he had stumbled over during the day, and he barely even cared. Despite his earlier eagerness to continue due to the found gold, he was now instead wishing for anything but a road leading to El Dorado. 

The road had been slanting slightly downwards during the past few hours, leading them even deeper into the seemingly endless jungle, and it was clear from the vegetation they were navigating their way through, that humans had rarely set foot there. Or, at least not humans like them, with shoe-clad feet and mapped routes, and no knowledge about how the land lay. 

“We're in a goddamn dell.” The murmur was low and annoyed as Malarkey surveyed the area, coming to halt as they reached a gurgling stream that was making its way across their invisible path. How Skip had managed to keep them on the right way for as long as he had was a mystery to the redhead, but he wasn't about to ask. Not when he knew that the blond always had his tricks when it came to navigation. There had rarely been a time he had lost his way during the years they had known each other, and Malarkey doubted he was about to begin now, when they were more than two thirds of the way to El Dorado. “I hate dells.” 

_In truth, Malarkey, had never been in a dell previous to them entering the jungle._

“Really, huh?” An amused glance was shot in the redhead's direction, Skip coming to a halt as well, while Mick bounded ahead, dark fur gleaming and tongue hanging out of his mouth as he took a leap into the small stream. “From what I've heard today, you hate a lot of things.” A wide grin had emerged onto Skip's lips by now, as he started to count on his fingers. “Mick, me, that – and I quote – _'Stupid piece of shit gold'_ , Cortes, this forest, the...” The blond was cut short by a loud groan. 

“Oh, shut up, will ya?” Running a hand through his hair, Malarkey shot his friend a tired glance. “I get it, I complain a lot. Want me to apologise for it, or what?” He hadn't meant to sound so angry, but suddenly the emotion was there, pulsating through his blood and putting a harshness in his voice. “Want me to get down on my goddamn knees and apologise for being the way I am, huh?” 

“I never said that.” Skip's voice was low, the smile having fallen from his lips as soon as Malarkey's outburst had began. It was clear he had meant no harm – just as Malarkey knew – but now he was surely feeling as if he had crossed a line he hadn't been even aware of. “Come on, we should get on.” Turning his back, he started on their way again, a low whistle slipping from his lips as he called Mick to his side to make sure the dog wouldn't stray. 

_Watching him go filled Malarkey with a heavy feeling of shame, and it was a feeling that would turn out to be hard to shake..._

–

“I'm sorry for what I said.” The apology was muttered as they were both sat under a tree's low-hanging branches, trying to keep themselves out of a sudden downpour that had hit. It had been hours since Malarkey's outburst, and the shame hadn't allowed him a moment's peace ever since Skip had turned his back on him. 

At first, he had tried to convince himself that he had had all right to lash out, that Skip had been unfair and that Malarkey had just defended himself, but as the hours had passed and the silence between the two had grown too heavy, he had realised the voice in his head was right. He was in the wrong, and he needed to apologise. 

However, it had taken him almost as long to build up the courage to actually speak, and when he did, he was almost prepared for Skip to tell him that it was too late, that he had hesitated too long.

But, as always, Skip would end up surprising him. 

“It's okay.” The blond's eyes were downcast, gaze trailing over Mick's head where it rested in his lap, while a hand was slowly stroking the dog's fur. “I understand why you did it, but I appreciate the apology anyway.” Skip's eyes flickered to the redhead's face, a faint smile tugging at his lips as their eyes met. “It's _that day_ today, isn't it? I know it's hard to keep track of the days out here, but I knew it was coming up, and you've been preoccupied all day. If not with that gold, then with your own thoughts.” 

Silence fell again as Malarkey's eyes were cast downwards, falling onto the small piece of gold that was resting in his palm, still gleaming slightly, despite the gloom the rain was causing the jungle to fall into. 

“I suppose you're right.” A deep sigh escaped his lungs, as his fist closed tightly around the gold, his knuckles turning white with the effort. “I hadn't realised, but I do believe you're right.”

_The cart bumping underneath him as the horse sped up, the key heavy around his neck, and then the sight of his mother and father growing smaller as the distance increased..._

The memory was burnt into his mind, and he should have realised sooner that it was yet another year since he had seen his home last. Another year since his mother and father had given him the key to their home and sent him on his way. Another year since he had last been in his mother's arms...

A ragged breath was dragged into his lungs, and he blinked to clear his eyes from the tears threatening to fall, well aware the time for weeping had long since passed. He wasn't a child anymore, leaving his home alone for the first time, and so there was no reason for him to cry over the memories haunting his mind. 

His focus was returned as Skip's hand gripped his own and gave it a tight squeeze, the warmth of the other's skin against his own almost making the redhead's breath hitch in his throat. 

_How long had it been, since he had last had his hand held?_

Dark eyes flickered up to meet a pair of golden ones, and for a moment there was only the sound of the falling rain, before Skip spoke, his gaze unwavering as his voice started to tell the story he had kept hidden for years. 

“I was only young when my village was destroyed. I never knew who did it, or what happened, but we had been out in the fields, my sister and I, and when we returned, we found it burned to the ground.” There was a deep breath, and his eyes flickered away, locking itself onto the head of the dog in his lap. “Most of the people were dead, having been either burned in the fire, or executed by whoever had performed the attack, and we were never able to find our mother or father. The few survivors we could find said our father had been closed into our house with the door barricaded to keep him inside, and that he hadn't stood a chance at survival. Our mother, on the other hand, was rumoured to have been taken by the men who attacked the village. No one knew for sure, as the chaos had been so great, and I don't think either of us ever knew the whole story. Not that I think we should have at that age, either.” Now it was Malarkey's turn to give Skip's hand a comforting squeeze, in a try to give his friend the same support he had been given for years. 

“I'm sorry. I truly am.” In truth, he had always wondered about his friend's past, well aware that he had never been told much of what Skip's life had been like before they had met in Seville. He had known he had lived on the streets for years, and that they had both been thieves and tricksters on their own long before they had even met, but anything before that had been unknown. Up until now...

“I lost my sister a few years before I came to Seville. She became ill from all the dust and the heat, and she passed away in her sleep one night. I had to bury her under a tree along the road, seeing as none of the churches I took her to would allow her to be buried on holy ground.” Skip's voice was bitter, and his eyes rose to stare out into the still falling rain as he continued, memories he had suppressed for years flashing before his eyes. “We were heathens, so I have no idea what I had expected, but I suppose I was still hoping for kindness. Even after all the pain the world had brought, I was still hoping, but in the end I was left with a stolen shovel a hole I needed to dig myself.” Swallowing hard, his eyes flickered back to Malarkey's, almost relieved as he saw the sympathy that rested in the dark depths. The sympathy the world hadn't given him in the moment he had needed it the most. “I don't think I even marked the grave, because there was nothing for me to use. No cross that would carry her name, or a nicely cut stone. I only left some flowers, despite that I knew it wasn't our tradition, and that they would wilt much too quick. There was nothing else I could give her, and I have always wished I could have left something else. Something more substantial.”

“You did the best you could with what you had. There was nothing more you could have done. I'm sure she knows that, wherever she is now.” There was another squeeze of reassurance by Malarkey's hand, which was enough to make a faint smile rise to Skip's lips. 

“I know. She's fine now, wherever she is, and I'm sure she's there, wondering what the hell her brother is doing stuck under a tree in a strange forest with a Jew.”

“Oh, I'm sure she is.”

“Not that I'll ever tell her if she asks.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don't want to share you with her.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” A pointed grin had emerged on Malarkey's lips, an eyebrow raising as he squeezed Skip's hand a little tighter in his own.

_He could almost swear there was a red tinge to Skip's cheeks at the question._

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translation bits (massive thank you to Ed for taking the time to help me out with the Hebrew bit!):
> 
> _ima_ \- mother  
>  _aba_ \- father  
>  _shalom_ \- it can mean a lot of things, and be both a way of greeting someone else and saying goodbye. Here it's kinda intended to be used as a kind of "See you soon."
> 
> Also, the bit about Skip and his sister, is basically the story about how he came to leave what today is Germany and end up in Spain.


	3. Journey's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes what you need isn't what you originally wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed, this chapter and its fluffiness is all for you, my fellow Muckshit lover.

They were both awakened by a loud barking, the sound echoing among the trees and causing resting birds to flutter from branches with loud squawks. It was a sound they had rarely heard ever since they had taken the dog in as their companion, and for a moment they were sure the jungle had finally decided to attack.

However, as they got to their feet, eyes blinking in the dim light, they found that the dog was eagerly pacing back and forth, tail wagging and nose in the air. 

As he noticed their awakening, there was a happy yip, the dog coming up to let Skip pet him on the head, while his tail bounced against Malarkey's legs – much to the redhead's annoyance. 

“He's crazy. That's it. The stupid dog has gone and lost it.” A deep sigh slipped from Malarkey's lips, head shaking as he took a step back to get away from the wagging tail. “It's barking at goddamn shadows now.”

Ignoring the redhead's complaints, Skip crouched down to face the dog better, eyes sweeping over it to make sure it wasn't injured or ill. 

“Hey, what's wrong, buddy? Did you hurt yourself?” Running his hands over the dog's back and legs, checking for anything that was out of the ordinary. The jungle was, after all, full of all kinds of dangers, and it would only be about time if the dog had been bitten or stung by something unseen. 

“He's just crazy, Skip. Don't bother.” Stretching, Malarkey stifled a yawn, eyes flickering to where the sun was growing stronger with every passing minute. “Damn dog woke us at the crack of dawn as well.” 

There was another bark from Mick as he backed away from Skip, running across the small clearing they had spent the night in, and stopping at the end where a narrow trail was leading away into the jungle. 

As neither of the humans moved, he raced back, pushing at Skip's hand with his nose, before he once more crossed the clearing, letting out another bark as he arrived at the beginning of the trail. 

“He wants to show us something, and I doubt he'll calm down until we follow him.” Skip shot Malarkey a quick look, well aware what the other's reply would be, and then set off after the dog, which directly took off running down the trail. 

Malarkey could do nothing more than to follow, knowing that if they were separated out there, that there was no guarantee they would ever find each other again, and that was something he never wanted to risk. 

–

They followed the dog for almost half an hour along the narrow path, constantly encouraged by barks and the dog stopping a few paces ahead to make sure they were still following. It was clear that he was leading them somewhere, but neither of them had any idea where they were going, or how Mick knew the way in the first place. 

As time passed and fatigue started to make its way into their already tired limbs, they slowed down, Mick trotting on ahead with his tail wagging in the air in a way that Malarkey almost seemed mocking. To him, it felt as if the animal was playing a cruel joke, dragging them up so early to run through the unknown, but he wasn't about to speak up about it, not when Skip seemed so eager to follow. 

It wasn't until the trees started to thin out and the sound of running water reached their ears that a slight interest was sparked in Malarkey's mind, his hand reaching into his pocket to close around the piece of gold. The memory of the dog returning with it was suddenly flashing before his eyes, and suddenly he found his feet speeding up until he was running, blindly ignoring the branches and leaves hitting his face as he crashed through the trees. 

Mick raced on by his side as Skip came from behind, and soon the three emerged by the foot of a towering waterfall, which was tumbling down the side of a rocky ridge

A low whistle slipped from Skip's lips at the sight, eyes following the flow of the water and the wisps of spray that was dancing in the growing sunlight. Together with the water, there was the singing of waking birds, and for a moment he was just there, admiring the beauty of it all. 

_He was completely unaware that Malarkey was taking the time to admire him._

“Never thought this was what that blasted dog had found. Thought he was going to bring us straight to some dead rabbit or bird.” Snapping out of it, Malarkey's eyes started to wander around the scene, while the piece of gold was still clutched tightly in his hand. 

“I think you owe him an apology _again_. Because once again he has found something both of us failed to find.” A smug grin was on Skip's lips now, as he nodded to something behind the redhead's back. 

“I've already told you: I won't apologise to...” Malarkey's voice faltered as he turned, and the last few words were almost inaudible as he took in the view. “... a dog.”

Before them stood a rock that reached almost half the height of the waterfall, its surface smooth and polished and covered in intricate pictures. It was all too obvious that it was something that had been created by human hands. 

Even Skip was quiet, despite having spotted it before Malarkey had, and he took the silence as a chance to bring out the map and study the delicate lines. 

“He brought us to the end.” His voice was low, but it was enough to catch Malarkey's attention, and he had soon joined Skip in peering down at the map. “Mick brought us to the last mark on the map.” A finger pointed at the last image drawn, showing a large rock with the name _El Dorado_ scrawled in black ink underneath it. 

“Except El Dorado isn't here.” Malarkey's shoulders slumped at the realisation, well aware that there wouldn't be a city of gold surrounding them when he looked up. “There's only that great big rock.” His hand closed a little tighter around the piece of gold in his hand as Skip rolled the map back up, the parchment creasing as the blond closed his hand around it. 

“I'm sorry.” Golden eyes rose to meet brown for a moment, before Skip ducked his head again. “I'm so sorry, Malark.”

“What are you talkin' about you idiot?” A frown creased Malarkey's brow as he studied his friend's face, searching in vain for his gaze. “What are you apologising for?” 

“I'm just... sorry. For not finding El Dorado. I know you wanted to find it, and I wanted you too, as well. I know how much you love your gold.” A smile flickered onto the blond's lips as he raised his gaze again. 

“It's okay, Skip. Really, it is. Got this, don't I?” Waving the small piece of gold in the air, Malarkey shot his friend a wide grin. “Besides, your eyes are the only gold I'll ever need.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” The smile on Skip's lips widened as he spoke, eyebrows raising as he waited for a reply. 

_The reply he was given wasn't what he had been expecting._

“Oh, nothing.” The words were murmured against his lips, Malarkey's hand resting on the small of Skip's back after he had pulled him in close to allow their lips to meet. “Just that I don't need to look for any more gold. I have everything I need right here.”

_Neither of them noticed as the sun rose even further, and turned the surface of the large rock behind them a deep golden colour..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written and I'm honestly way too emotional about how cute these two are. Also, I'm leaving the actual ending up to all of you, so that you can decide whether or not they find El Dorado. I have my own view of what happens, but I doubt I'll ever write it down, because I feel like this story deserves to be saved from more of my writing. 
> 
> Anyway, if you've read all of it, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
